


The Myth of Hound

by syusuke



Series: ANBU Kakashi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Hound - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Gen, Injured Character, Undercover Missions, distraction, myth of hound, reckless Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Why is ANBU Hound in every bingo book? How did he get that reputation in the first place?





	The Myth of Hound

The ANBU were an elite troop. They were carefully selected from the brightest shinobi of the hidden leaf. Some of their missions were almost impossible to complete. More often than not they had to infiltrate and spy on possible enemies, but there were also straight up assassinations. Everyone knew that. It was the main reason why even the people of the village didn’t know the identities of ANBU. They were recquired to wear the white masks at any time. If they gained a certain status, they were added to the little black books. Most of them were in there with both their identities.

  
The less was known about an ANBU the better. At some point though, after years of activity, a few infos leaked. ANBU Hound was one of those cases. White porcelain mask, red painted hound, wild grayish hair. Proficient with ninjutsu at a top level, affinity for lighting nature, extremely fast and unpredictable. Do not engage, run.

  
Hound was currently on his way back from an infiltration mission. He and Cat had gathered the crucial intelligence, but had been discovered. Cat’s disguise as a young woman in distress hadn’t been convincing enough to the shinobi guarding the village leader. Realizing the deception wouldn’t hold any longer the young ANBU had trapped them in a genjutsu and went to hide near the meeting point. Hound had to fight his way out of the village and in an effort to hide his real abilities, had taken a few hits. The transformation jutsu was slowly draining his chakra reserves. He would have to break it soon.

  
As a raven he landed on Cat’s branch. He transformed back already dropping a scroll in Cat’s hands.

  
“Cat, transform. Get back as inconspiciously as possible, but do it fast. This intel changes a lot.”

  
“Yes, Captain. Will you catch up?”

  
“No. I’ll distract our enemies. Give me a week before you start a search.”

  
“That seems unnecessary. You are injured, they will see this as the perfect opportunity to kill you.”

  
“They know what I am. Let them come, if they find the courage.”

 

Cat handed over his food pills and ran off towards Konoha. From deer to rabbits and birds he transformed into whatever animal was native to the lands. It took him almost two days and all his chakra reserves. He went directly to the Hokage tower. It took his last strength to appear unfaced when he reported. The Hokage didn’t ask about Hound. He read the scroll before dismissing Cat.

  
The young ANBU didn’t go home to his family, instead he visited the ANBU headquarters. He had only recently joined, they didn’t like him. After dropping off his gear, he finally asked.

  
“Any word from Hound?”

At last, Fox relented.

  
“Every shinobi knows that Hound is in hiding near the village of the mist. Some whisper that he is injured and exhausted, others say he is waiting for a real challenge. So far he has killed ten bounty hunters and fought a small army of samurai.”

Owl came over and dragged Cat away.

  
“No rescue mission from the Hokage, right? Same old then. How much time did he ask for?”

“A week. Has he done that before?”

“Yeah, Hound is probably the most feared Anbu we had in decades. From time to time he likes to feed the myth. It’s a bit of a gamble, but if he wins, he takes out strong enemies of the Leaf that we had no chance of finding before. His reputation helps the whole village. He makes it look as if the village never needed to send help and therefore seems even more powerful. Don’t worry kid, he knows what he’s doing.”

  
“I understand. He was already injured though and after maintaining a transformation for hours each day he shouldn’t have much chakra left.”

  
“Nevermind. He wouldn’t appreciate our help.”


End file.
